


Into You

by queen_of_fu



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon), The Legend of Zelda: The Ocarina of Time, The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dance, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Crossover Pairings, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Hip Hop, Inspired by Music, LGBTQ Character, Music, NSFW, Original Character(s), Pansexual Character, Polyamory, Romance, Sex, Sexual Tension, Tension
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-30
Updated: 2017-03-08
Packaged: 2018-09-21 00:26:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9522842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queen_of_fu/pseuds/queen_of_fu
Summary: Two weeks. That's how much time she has to get it together. Everything is riding on this. But as important as that deadline is, it doesn't change the fact that she is getting in the way. Labrynn can't help it...or can she? It doesn't matter if she can; Lapis isn't helping anyway.A talent showcase being held at her high school, brings hope of giving Labrynn the break she's been looking for since she first started dance. She knows she can do this; it would be so easy. If she wasn't so into...her.





	1. (Please Don't Stop the Music)

**Author's Note:**

> This is literally, a totally off-the-cuff, crack-ship, type story, that really wasn't supposed to turn into a novel with chapters. Anyway, Labrynn and Eyda are my personal Gerudo OCs, used in RP with Lapis and Jasper respectively. Only recently did my partner and I turn it into several serious situations as well as a modern au, which this fic is apart of. Um, not much else to say without spoilers other than, this fic is heavily based on R&B and hip hop songs, as well as some pop and so on, so to get the full effect I'll put the title of the songs in each chapter to get the full experience. Enjoy!

_Please don’t stop the music…_

The bass begins to thump over the speakers, enough to rattle a person to their core. Yet, the two beings in the room remain unmoved as the vocals echo through the air. She begins to tap her foot to the beat, the other, shimmying her shoulders rhythmically listening for the second cue.

_Please don’t stop the music…_

This time, hands begin to clap to the rumbling base, as the melody grows louder, and one of them turns, facing the full-length mirror before her as she begins to move her hips, rocking them left and right, her hands gliding up her body, and through luscious red locks of hair, finally resting there.

_Please don’t stop the music…_

With the third singing of the lyrics, she breaks free from her spot, her steps calculated and yet loose as she moves, turning her head, sending spirals of hair whipping about. Her partner however, remaining unmoved, simply clapping and tapping her foot to the steady bass, that grew more intense as the seconds pass. She stays facing the corner of the room, her eyes closed, her body swaying naturally with the flow of the song. The singer’s voice plays again over the speakers repeating those words, this time, though, she sings along, softly to herself, feeling as the movement begins to swell, making her ready to spiral into action.

_It’s getting late, I’m making my way over to my favourite place…_

The girl, dancing before the mirror, struts forward with passion, eyeing herself in the reflective surface, focus but more importantly fire written on her face. She breathily sings along, gyrating her hips, rocking to the beat, the music seeming to course through her body. “ _I gotta get my body movin’, shake the stress away-_ “ Her eyes dart to the other person awaiting their moment in the corner of the room, as she drags her hand down her chest, her finger extended and pointing to the other, the sensual lyrics falling from her lips in time with that of the song.

“ _I wasn’t looking for nobody when you looked my way; possible candidate-_ “

_Yeah~_

She turns on her heels, as her partner beckons to her, lavender eyes fixed on her own honey-colored orbs. Her voice is raised, melodic and smooth in response to the call. “ _Who knew…?_ ” She asks back, her lips tugged up in a sly and seductive smirk, her face in a state of impressed approval, while her hands move along with her body, seeming to query along with her. The corner can no longer hold her as she approaches the other, continuing to raise her voice in power, singing and stalking towards the other.

“ _That you’d be up in here, looking like you do~_ ”

The other woman turns her head away, merely glancing over her shoulder as her hands take to her own hips that continue to sway back and forth, until they move full circle, as her partner draws closer. She looks hungry, almost, taking the other’s chin in her fingertips, jerking her head to send her gaze her way. Her other hand takes hold of her partner’s pulling her in as she continues her serenade. “ _You makin’ staying over here impossible-_ ” Abruptly, but with a daring grin on her face, the other pulls away, just barely out of her partner’s reach, her shoulders and hips moving to the beat, while her nose is upturned as if in scoffing, but the other does not relent, letting her fingers gingerly trail across her partner’s skin as she lurks around her.

“ _Baby I must say your aura is incredible~_ ” Her voice comes off almost as a purr as she stands behind the other, pulling her hands from off her hips, her hands gliding along the surface of her arms down to her fingertips, the words directly filling the other’s head. However she still remains undeterred by her seduction, still whipping her head away, red tresses blocking her view. A soft gasp escapes her as the hands have changed places, gliding slowly up the front of her body, her cue given in a sultry melody. “ _If you don’t have to go-_ “

_Don’t-_

Another gasp leaves her lips quickly, a glimmer of a smile trickling onto her face as her face is tilted up, allowing fingers to dance down her neck, the song now some siren song in her head. “ _Do you know what just started?_ ”

“ _I just came here to party-_ ” She responds, returning to reality, pulling herself away, but not before hands move with her hips, then in counter, as she continues to plead her case rocking and rolling as she draws lower to the floor and back up again, “ _But now we’re rocking on the dance floor actin’ naughty-_ ” She turns, as her partner’s hands slink their way around her waist, pulling her in closer. “ _Your hands around my waist-_ “

“ _Just let the music play~_ ”

“ _We’re hand in hand-_ “

“ _Chest to chest~_ ”

“ _And now we’re face to face-_ “

The world around them disappears, even the rousing thumping bass, fading out into nothing as lips connected, passion and fervor moving between them, the shorter pulling the taller in. Until her eyes snap open and she whines, pulling away.

 

“ _Labrynn, this is supposed to be a warm up…_ ”

“ _Perhaps, but this is my favourite way to warm up Eyda, and you love it~_ ” She purred in response, nipping at the other’s lip. Eyda rolled her eyes with a semi-exasperated sigh as she twirled her girlfriend and dipped her, before taking her lips in yet another kiss. She pulled away just in time, as Labrynn released a deep chuckle before opening her lips to sing along, tauntingly to the music. “ _I wanna take you away, let’s escape into the music; DJ let it play~_ ”

“ _Don’t make me drop you-_ ” Eyda retorted, smirking. However, instead she peppered the other young woman’s face with kisses, before putting her upright, her arms draped over her hips. “Ahh, at this rate how are we going to be able to be ready for the talent showcase next Saturday?” She paused, lightly tapping her girlfriend’s nose with a soft chuckle, “ _What with you being so cute and sultry~_ ”

“ _I thought we agreed that **you** were the cute one?_ ”

“I wouldn’t be dating you if you _weren’t_.”

“Pfft, shallow are we?”

Labrynn couldn’t help descending into full out laughter, with Eyda following suit, her signature snort accompanying every inhalation. The smaller, pinned her against the nearby mirror, resting her head against the taller one’s breasts, wearing a somewhat flirtatious grin. “ _I love you little miss, piggy~_ ” she cooed, simply gazing deeply up at the other.

“ _I love you too Brynn~_ ”

“This room is for dancing, not for frivolous acts of intercourse?”

Eyda snorted, although this time in an act of indignance. She rolled her eyes as she turned to the door, watching the blonde take her stance, her arms folded against her chest, her face skewed with displeasure. The taller of the pair slipping out from beneath her partner, and striding over towards the small twig of a girl. “I’m sorry, but last I checked, Brynn and I had this room booked for practice from 5 until 7. So _why_ are you here?”

The other girl scoffed, turning up her nose at Eyda, her light green eyes narrowed in disdain.

“I don’t know who told you two you could _dance_ but whatever you think _that_ farce is, it’s not **dance.** ”

“I’m sorry, but dance isn’t objective it’s _subjective._ ” The young woman shot back, glaring down at the other, “Meaning dance is what it is to anybody. No matter _what_ the fuck it looks like.” Her warm purple eyes now looked cold and dry as they tore into the small fair-skinned girl. “You _still_ haven’t told me why you’re here.”

In the background Labrynn chuckled, as she sat cross-legged on the ground, scrolling through her iPod, until a new song came over the speakers. Her girlfriend didn’t bother to send a look her way, but smirked nevertheless before her expression returned to that of a sour grape. The petite blonde noticeably swallowed, her arms falling to her sides as her hands drew into tight fists.

“W-Well I-“

“It couldn’t be that you have a practice here. As I previously stated this room was booked by me and my love to use to practice for the showcase, which, while I have you here, I _know_ we’re going to win-“

“Oh SHIT SHE WENT THERE!”

Eyda’s lips quivered and her cheeks puffed as she tried to hold back the imminent laughter that threatened to burst through. “At any rate, if you don’t have a reason to be here, other than to irritate and disrupt our time here, you can kindly see yourself out Lemon Bread.”

At that remark, said “Lemon Bread” huffed before turning quickly on her heels and storming away, but not before being offered a kind and sarcastic “buh-bye~” from a very amused Labrynn, who popped up in the doorway just to see the bitter young woman off. “Can you believe her? Diamond or not, she’s still a _bitch._ ” The small woman grumbled, her face askew with disgust. However, her frown was short lived, as a gentle and quick kiss to her cheek brought her back.

“Maybe so but, it doesn’t matter, love. We clearly wouldn’t be getting noticed the way we do if our dancing wasn’t good.” Eyda hummed as she rested her forehead against Labrynn’s, lacing their fingers together carefully. “They do say that jealousy is an ugly thing, and _boy_ does she prove it-“

“ _Think she’s still upset we didn’t let her join-_ ”

“ _You and I both know she’s got her head too far up her ass to want to deal with **us.**_ ”

Eyda brushed aside Labrynn’s hair, revealing her bright honey eyes. A red hue began to overtake her chocolate skin, causing a knowing smile to spread across her partner’s lips, which then took to lighten her entire face, her nose crinkling just the way Eyda always knew it would.

“I love you, Eyda.”

“I love you too, Labrynn.”

 

 

It had been nearly halfway through the practice and still something just wasn’t… _right_.

“Brynn, are you even marking it?”

“Of course I am!”

The young woman didn’t even have to look; she could feel the eyes of her lover on her back. Intense enough that if she could, she would have already bored a hole right through her. “I’m trying, alright? It’s just…hard I guess.” She sighed, turning to look over at Eyda, a slight grimace on her lips. “Just start from the top, I’m sure I’ll get it this time round—”

Abrupt silence filled the room. The only sound that was there, were the subsequent thumps of Eyda’s feet padding along the floor as she drew closer to the other young woman. She slipped in from behind her, slinking her arms around her lover’s waist, and placed a gentle kiss on Labrynn’s neck.

“ _C’mon love…_ It isn’t like you to mess up steps like this, unless we’re practicing very intense, brand new choreography.” Eyda looked down, only for Labrynn to avert her gaze to the floor. “ _Talk to me, love._ ”

Labrynn gave a gentle sigh, lolling her head into Eyda’s shoulder. “It’s Lapis.”

There was a very brief pause, before the taller woman released a knowing hum from her lips.

“What about her?”

“… _Everything._ ”

Eyda pulled away and sat down, cross-legged on the floor, motioning for her girlfriend to sit in her lap, and so she did, curling up into her, resting her head against her chest. Gently, the young woman pressed her lips to the other’s forehead, stroking her plump, soft cheeks tenderly with her fingertips. “ _Elaborate, honey._ _Tell me everything._ ”

“I mean… God I feel like she fucking hates me.”

“Brynn, that’s ridiculous she doesn’t-“

“She might as well! I mean, you get along so well with her _and_ Jasper. And I don’t have any problems with Jasper, in fact we get along pretty well. Although from the looks of it, _she’s looking to take it further with you if you let her~_ ”

“Oh please,” Eyda snickered, “Don’t act as if she’s not got an eye on you too. And so does Lapis. Or at least you’re one of the few people she doesn’t despise with all her being, which by her standards means a lot, and you know that.” She shifted her arms, now cradling her small girlfriend in the nook of her elbow, listening to the frustrated sigh that left the young woman’s lips.

“ _I just wish she’d show it more…_ ” Labrynn slouched, her head sliding awkwardly into Eyda’s armpit where she found herself chuckling. “ _You need a fucking shower._ ” She remarked, warranting her a sharp bite on her ear.

“Hey, most of that is your fault.”

“How is it—”

“Because instead of showering after gym class, you thought that a quickie would be much more of a logical use of our time. A quickie, which in actuality, ate up well into the next period.”

By then Labrynn had exploded with outright laughter, wriggling her way out of Eyda’s lap and onto the floor, clutching her belly. And Eyda, as much as she wanted to stave the giggles, couldn’t resist the urge. Not when her sweet girlfriend’s laugh was so contagious. She sat practically trembling as the waves of laughter moved through her, leaving her snorting uncontrollably, teetering left and right. Shakily, she pushed herself onto her knees, before stumbling to her feet, her hand extended down towards the other.

“C-Come o-on love,” she squeaked, heaving and chortling in between, “L-Let’s finish up our- Our r-routine. J-Jaspy and L-Lappy will be waiting for us!”


	2. Chapter 2

“Turn it down love, I can barely hear her!”

Labrynn had barely heard the request from her girlfriend over the blaring sounds of her music as she cruised along the freeway, more engulfed in her tunes than anything else. Absentmindedly, she reached over, turning the knob slowly, the atmosphere falling quiet, at least mostly so. “Better?”

“Mhm, thank you! Now what were you saying Jaspy?”

“Wait, you’re talking to Jasper?”

Eyda chuckled, with a slight roll of her eyes, granted, it went unseen by the other. “Well who else would it be, we’re heading to see her and Lappy aren’t we? Wait… Jasper, _is_ Lapis home?”

There was a brief pause and as much as she tried to play it cool, Labrynn leaned in, just a tad, with her ears tuned in as much as they could, desperate to listen to the voice on the line. However she only came up short, opting out to just wait until the answer would be given.

“Lapis is home,” Eyda responded softly, tapping away violently on her phone, her eyes laser guided to whatever was on the screen, “She has some paper due tomorrow so she ended up staying home. …Yeah—okay.” This time, she actually looked up and over to her girlfriend, pulling some of her attention from off the road. “Lappy’s still going to join us for studying but she’ll probably be holed up in her room for a bit.” She placed a well-manicured finger against Labrynn’s cheek giggling softly before she cooed. “ _You’ll be happy for that, won’t you Brynn~_ ”

“E-Eyda!”

Even though it was muffled, Labrynn could hear the deep chuckling that Jasper had offered up on the other side of the line, which only fueled the red hot blush that had begun to overtake her face. She gripped the steering a little tighter, flicking the signal light with a little more intensity than usual as she changed lanes.

“Jaspy said, ‘Tell the runt I said hello-‘”

“What does she mean runt, I’m fucking taller than Lapis!” Labrynn’s near immediate response warranted her even more raucous laughter, this time with Eyda joining in, chortling away.

“S-She says- Pffft, she says that means n-nothing, you’re still a runt t-to her—” She stammered, leaning against the glass window.

The young woman driving didn’t bother to say anymore on the matter, only reaching to turn the dial up just a bit, letting the music begin to fill the car again. A slight growl escaped Labrynn’s lips as she began to dial back on the speed. It wasn’t much farther to their destination anyway, which was good and bad in its own right, and besides, getting a speeding ticket didn’t exactly appeal to her either. Again, the signal blinked to life as the car smoothly drifted over to the exit lane, finally slowing to a gentle stop at the lights.

“Ah, o-okay well, give Mala a kiss goodnight for me—” Eyda hummed, wiping her eyes.

“For _us~?_ ” Labrynn quickly and quietly interjected, turning to send her girlfriend a small smirk.

“Ah, right. For _us_. Ehehe! We’re much closer now, see you in—”

“Ten.”

“Ten minutes, okay? Alright, bye!”

“… _I’m not a fucking runt._ ”

“Jeez Brynn, still hung up on that, are we, love?”

 

“Wait so… _What?_ ”

The question was quickly followed by an exasperated sigh that rapidly devolved into a very intense grunt of fury. The highlighter hit the textbook with a noticeable thunk, as Labrynn’s head fell into her hands. Eyda briefly looked up from Jasper’s papers, only to softly hum and shift over to her girlfriend.

“What’s the matter love? Remember, deep breaths…”

“It’s this calculating entities thing… I just don’t really get it and I don’t know why and- UGGHHH.”

“You’re having problems with that too?” Jasper growled under her breath, her nose wrinkling as she furiously crossed out something and rewrote overtop of it.

“Well first,” Lapis spoke up, although keeping most of her attention on her notes as she rolled over with her chair, leaning to look at both girls’ papers. “Do you completely understand the concept of the mole? Its meaning, its purpose, all that fun stuff.” She paused, stood up, and walked over, opening up a highlighter and taking it to Labrynn’s textbook, as Jasper leaned in, looking on. “Do you understand Avogadro’s constant and _how_ it’s used?” She ran it over a few lines of text, before resting her arm on Labrynn’s shoulder, looking into eyes of amber that seemed to waver as the latter swallowed hard, trying to keep herself together. She stared for a moment, before glancing down to her paper and nodding.

“I mean… I-I think so it’s just—”

Suddenly, a wail rung out from upstairs, loud and strong. There was a moment of worry, until Jasper broke the tension with a sigh, putting down her pencil and shifting back from the table. “Don’t worry Mala, Mama’s coming!” She called up to the source of the crying. Lapis briefly glanced up to the mother who stood to her full stature, taking most of the group’s focus with her.

“What’s the matter, I thought she went down alright?” The small woman inquired, her brow slightly furrowed.

“She didn’t eat as much as she usually does before falling asleep, I don’t know why.”

Eyda hummed lowly, stroking her chin. “Did you check to see if she’s running a temperature? You did mention she was looking like she was cutting a few teeth, didn’t you?”

Jasper nodded as Eyda scooted her chair back, looking briefly to Lapis before looking up to Jasper, who had already started towards the steps. “Lapis, is it alright if I go and give the little one a quick check up? Just to see if I can help out?” The young woman sent her gaze towards Labrynn, her eyes focusing on her intently as she stifled a grin. “You can stay here with Brynn and see if you can help her out by the time we get back.”

Immediately, Labrynn’s gaze fell onto her partner’s, her expression stiff and dry, her lips pressed together tightly. Eyda didn’t so much as bat a lash.

“Yeah, that’s fine, just make sure she’ll be okay.”

“Don’t worry love,” Eyda replied, grinning from ear to ear as she turned to follow behind Jasper, giving one last glance to the now silently fuming Labrynn, “I’m sure everything will go very _smoothly_.”

The red-haired girl glared at Eyda and Jasper as they retired upstairs, a few muffled words being exchanged before the crying seemed to settle down some, while still being present in gentle whimpers. With the others gone, the room suddenly felt a lot smaller, with Lapis and Labrynn sitting together, the former leaning over the latter’s shoulder, her arm extended to point towards the textbook before them.

“Alright, now that that distraction is gone, let’s get back to this.” Lapis turned to look at Labrynn, her deep blue eyes trained on the young woman, seeming to study her face. Her expression seemed rather dull, no more than a slight raise of the eyebrow at the silence of the other. “…are you…?”

“U-Um, y-yeah! I’m—” Labrynn paused, lowering her voice and head, ducking down to hide the imminent blush that resided on her face. “ _I’m fine… Let’s keep going._ ”

The other young woman buffered for a moment, still keeping her gaze fixed on the other, until she finally relented, continuing with her speech. However, Labrynn knew full well what she wanted to know.

_And it had nothing to do with chemistry._

Deep chocolate brown hair framed a petite, semi-rounded face, though cheekbones remained somewhat prominent. Her sun-kissed skin coupled with freckles that decorated her face and her dark hair provided a beautiful contrast for the hues of blue that were her eyes, though they remained hooded in what could be considered a sultry stare for most of the time. And her voice, while not overly expressive—a true symbol of her apathy—was smooth and almost soothing in its tone and cadence. Certainly a beauty in every right, that’s what Lapis was. Not that this was news to many, Labrynn included; rather all it did was provide more of a stress for the young woman who sat barely listening to the information being relayed to her.

Not when the source itself was so… _distracting._

It wasn’t until there was utter silence that Labrynn had noticed that she had been staring, intently so, enough that even Lapis couldn’t ignore it. “Brynn… I-“

“W-Wait! U-Um-“

“I’m not an idiot Brynn, I _know_ there’s something that’s up with you.”

The latter paused—froze, really—simply watching as Lapis shifted, her face a few inches away from her own, her expression clearly like that of a skeptic. Eyes of amber trained onto the young woman before her and while she opened her mouth to speak, no words left Labrynn’s mouth.

Suddenly, as if it had a will of its own, her body began to move, her hand grabbing the other young woman’s hand, their fingers lacing together. Labrynn leaned in, her face feeling as hot as the red that coloured her cheeks, her eyes softening though still remaining focused on the other, who seemed to move in accordance.

“ _Lapis… I…_ ”

“ _You what._ ”

“ _I-_ ” She bit her lip, leaning closer still. “ _I don’t understand… I don’t get it._ ”

“ _What do you-_ ”

“ _Lapis….I don’t understand you._ ” Labrynn’s voice wavered, though she still held close to Lapis, their foreheads now touching together. “ _I… I-_ ”

_Just say it! Come on, tell her what you’re really thinking, you know you’ve been dying to this whole time! Do it!_

“ _Labrynn._ ”

“ _Lapis…I_ -“

“Brynn! Lapis! Is everything alright? We’re coming back downstairs!”

Labrynn shuddered backwards, wincing as if she had been mortally wounded.

_Honestly I might as well be… Dammit Eyda…_

The same young woman in question, along with Jasper, came somewhat hurriedly down the stairs, the smaller of the two slightly mussed and out of breath but certainly contented. She waltzed over taking her seat next to a still very bright red Labrynn, who sat slumped back against her chair, while Lapis sat next to her, her gaze focused intently onto the opened book laid before her, navy eyes widened. Silently she ran a hand through her messy brown locks, sighing quietly, and then she turned her gaze to Jasper who had taken the empty seat next to Eyda.

“You figured out what was up with Mala?” she asked, her words rushed and slightly disjointed.

“We checked for a temperature, she has a slight fever, and she is showing a few teeth, her two bottom front ones.” Jasper replied with a relieved sigh. “She should be fine by morning. Did you two make any progress?”

Labrynn looked to her notes and pulled the closer to her chest, holding her head down, her arm propped up to cover her face as she immersed herself in the work, pencil taking to paper at an impressive speed. She blinked a few times, though no one could see, beneficial for the young woman as she felt frustration rise in her, choosing to manifest itself in tears that threatened to fall. With a low hum and a slight shaking of the head, she finally gave an answer to Jasper’s question, her voice a gentle murmur.

“ _No…No progress at all._ ”


	3. Closer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Taking place at home, after the botched study session with the others, Labrynn finds herself drowning in her thoughts, her mind much more flooded than before. So, she finds herself trying to stay afloat, settling on a way to clear her head...albeit in a much less unconventional way. Her feelings for Lapis certainly don't want to be ignored and truthfully, Brynn doesn't want to ignore them either.
> 
> ((DISCLAIMER: There will be much more blatant sexual themes in this chapter (sexual fantasies; masturbation) so if you don't like, don't read! Thank you!!!))

Labrynn lay on her back, propped up against some pillows, her gaze directed above her at her ceiling that was relatively barren—save for the skylight opening and a few pictures that had been tacked up there, betwixt what some might classify as childish glow-in-the-dark décor. She sighed heavily, an arm draped across her face, hiding the world from view. And yet still she could see.

_Turn the lights off in this place…and she shines just like a star._

_And I swear I know her face, I just don’t know who you are-_

“ _Lapis…_ ” she murmured, her voice soft and pleading as she rolled onto her side. The lyrics echoed into her ears, reverberating through her mind feeling all too real. With her eyes still knit shut her arm now falling by her side, her fingers running along the fabric of her sheets as she uttered that name again.

_Turn the music up in here, I still hear her loud and clear…_

_Like she’s right there in my ear telling me-_

“ _I want to own you, to control you~_ ”

The words sounded too sultry to not be real, soaking into Labrynn’s mind more and more. And there she was, her cool skin pressed against her back, her hands trailing along the length of the young woman’s body, her lips brushing against her ear, the words being spoken again, desire dripping in them.

“ _L-Lapis- F-Fuck-_ “ Labrynn’s breath hitched quickly in her throat, as cool fingertips danced across her stomach, trailing further down, tauntingly running between her thighs. Her own hands had seemed to be rendered virtually useless, only serving to hold her partner close while she gazed deeply into vibrant navy blue eyes.

With no hesitation, Labrynn’s lips were on Lapis’s, moving in a deeply passionate kiss, their tongues twining together, the former running her fingers through the latter’s hair. Panting, she pulled back, shifting to lay flat on her back, her honey coloured eyes fervently reading the other’s face, a blush spreading across her cheeks picking up on the intentions of the other.

“ _Come closer… Come closer…_ ” Lapis purred, pulling the other in closer, her fingers now finding their way under the waistband of the other girl’s panties.

“ _L-Lapis-_ ”

“ _Shh…_ ” She cooed, trailing her fingers slowly between her thighs, causing the other to tense, a soft whimper fleeing from her lips. “ _You’re already so wet…You can’t hide that you want this, Brynn~_ ”

The young woman’s lips grew into a devious grin in response, being followed shortly by a gentle nip to Lapis’s lips, warranting a low hum from her partner. “ _Who says I intend to hide this~?_ ” Labrynn pressed her lips to the other’s yet again, hunger alive and well in her kiss, only to be stopped abruptly as an audible moan broke from her lips. “ _F-Fuck-_ ” she hissed, feeling Lapis’s fingers slip inside her, spreading slowly against her walls. She grasped onto the other’s arm, her hips flexing against her palm.

“ _If you wanted to, you’re certainly doing a shitty job._ ” The young woman giggled, albeit rather salaciously, slowly withdrawing her fingers from inside Labrynn, causing her to mewl a gentle protest. “ _Aww…how adorable, you’re that desperate aren’t you~_ ” Lapis cooed tauntingly.

“ _D-Desperate, w-why I’m—”_ Labrynn’s words were cut short by a loud gasp as cool lips were now between her thighs as Lapis took to her lips, her tongue laving over them, lapping up the wetness there. She clutched at the sheets beneath her, rolling her hips slowly, pressing against Lapis’s lips. Another moan escaped her as her partner’s tongue trailed up to circle her clit before flicking over it relentlessly. “ _O-O-Oh f-fuck- I see why J-Jasper is s-s-such a l-lucky woman-_ ” She whimpered, a hand making its way into deep brown locks of hair.

Lapis hummed against Labrynn’s moist lips, merely glancing up at her before she ascended her partner’s body, trailing cool kisses along her warm flesh. A sharp bite was placed on the woman’s neck before smoothly and sensually Lapis whispered into Labrynn’s ear, her words sending a shiver of pleasure down her spine.

“ _Come closer Brynn~_ ”

At that point the smaller woman nipped at Labrynn’s bottom lip before lying flat on her back next to the other, simply tapping her own lips as a further clue. With a furious blush, Labrynn nodded, shifting to straddle Lapis’s head, briefly glancing down before lowering down onto her lips, immediately throwing her head back, letting loose a cry as the other woman wasted no time, her tongue plunging deep inside her. Her hips bucked faster, moving in time with each stroke, her walls clenching and tightening more and more. She clutched onto the head of her bed, her nails digging into the wooden surface feeling Lapis amp up the intensity, her fingers fervently curling and spreading inside of her in broad strokes.

“I-I-F-Fuck!” Labrynn exclaimed, resting her ahead against the wall, her hips moving with a mind of their own. She heaved heavily, feeling every muscle inside her tighten and clench inside her, her climax growing closer with each passing second. “ _L-Lapis… L-Lapis- L-Lapis!_ ”

“…Labrynn?”

Her eyes shot open and she skidded to an abrupt halt. She was frozen. She didn’t move. Didn’t even flinch.

“Brynn, honey…”

“ _I-I can- E-Explain I-I ahhh-_ ” The young woman stammered, looking over her shoulder towards the door, rubbing furiously at her eyes that were misty with tears. It was then that the haze had lifted and she glanced down beneath her, finding not the person she was yearning for, but rather a folded pillow that was now noticeably drenched in one spot. Labrynn clutched her shoulders, sniffling softly as she leaned back, drawing her knees to her chest. “ _I-I’m sorry I-I—I didn’t want to b-bother you I-_ ”

“ _Oh sweetie…_ ” Eyda cooed softly, now gently shutting the door behind her and fully stepping inside the room. “ _You’ve got it bad, don’t you._ ”

“ _No…_ ”

“ _Come now darling, this is me you’re talking to._ ”

The young woman took a seat next to the other, resting her head atop the other woman’s.

“ _E-Eyda…I tried…really I did b-but I d-don’t know why it’s so hard and I just-_ ” Labrynn huffed, slinking her arms around Eyda’s waist, nuzzling her back, snuffing out her tears. “ _I don’t know what to do… But I really want to make this work._ ”

There was an air of silence the music that had spurned this all still playing gently in the background as mere ambience. Slowly, however, Eyda pulled herself from her small lover’s grasp, stood, and turned, towering over the other. “Well. I know what _I_ will do right now, my darling~” She purred, pulling her tank top up and over her head, letting her breasts fall free. Her lavender eyes fixed solely on now the now widened honey eyes of her girlfriend while she gripped the waistband of her shorts, gyrating and rocking her hips as she worked her way to the floor, removing them in the process. Labrynn couldn’t help the small chuckle as Eyda stalked closer to her, until she had her pinned on her back against the mattress.

“ _And what, or rather **who** will that be?_ ” The smaller one inquired, an eyebrow raised.

“ _Why no one else but you, my sweet._ ” She replied, running her fingers over the soft smooth skin of her girlfriend’s cheek. She placed a tender kiss to her lips, before being pulled in for another, one that was far more needing and fervent in its nature. “ _You’ve already done me the favour of getting so wet for me, it’d be a crime for me to not let you finish_.” Eyda purred, her lips stretching into a haunting grin, sending a glorious chill down Labrynn’s spine, the latter eventually whimpering softly as her wet lips were greeted by deft fingers.

“ _Though, it would be more fun~_ ”


End file.
